


The Model

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Painting, Propositions, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: In the center of his workshop there was another Steve, one that had never met the serum. He was sprawled out on a bed, a sheet wrapped around him in a way that made Tony think that under it he was completely naked.





	The Model

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745843) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> Written for my Multiverse Stony Bingo square
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Tony grabbed the back of Steve’s neck, needing to steady himself. It seemed as if Steve was trying to devour him through their kiss, his mouth wet and warm and not nearly familiar enough. Steve had been gone for a month. He’d been back for three minutes and thirty six seconds, and Tony absolutely could not decide where to put his hands. He wanted them in Steve’s hair, against his ass, on his hips, bringing them closer and closer together. 

Steve pushed him up against the wall -- No, not the wall. Against the side of his Multiverse Manipulator. An invention he’d planned on telling Steve about, just not quite yet.

Lips and teeth latched onto his his neck and Tony promptly forgot about things he was keeping from Steve, and promptly remembered how it felt to be completely at his mercy. He boxed Tony in his arms, turning their heated kiss into affectionate nips. “I missed you,” Steve whispered against his mouth and it made his hips twitch almost as frantically as their grinding did.

“You know you can stay--”

“I know.” Tony closed his eyes against Steve’s interruption, and the next thing he felt was Tony’s breath brushing his ear. “I want to stay, you know I do.”

“You need to find Bucky.” Tony spoke the words because he knew he couldn’t bear hearing Steve say them, not here, not like this. Not when Steve was pressing him against his workshop equipment and-- 

Behind him the machine popped life. Steve stumbled back and kept on stumbling until he hit the nearby workstation. Tony moved out of the way as the machine beeped and turned, the two half-circles twisting around until they connected to make a circle - the Multiverse Manipulator.

“Tony…” Steve probably wished his tone hid his fear but it didn’t. “Is this about to transport us across space and time?” 

He bought time before answering by moving towards the computer, pulling up the screen and starting shutdown procedures. “We’ll be fine,” he assured Steve, even as the Multiverse Manipulator told him that it’d locked on to what it was programmed to search for. Which, okay, Steve had asked if  _ they _ were going to be transported somewhere, and they weren’t. That was the upside. 

Because there was definitely something heading their way. 

He tried to remember what he had programmed. When he was last testing it, it was later at night that was most ideal, and he’d been missing Steve… Oh. 

“We should, uh, stand back.”

“Tony!” Steve was not stepping back, instead he was taking two long strides towards the computer, putting himself between the machine and Tony. Because he didn’t know it wouldn’t be a threat.

Tony remembered what he had programmed.

See, there were many universes, alternate ones that exist alongside our own. And while his Steve spent his time before the war as an art student, he’d assured Tony that he’d never posed (nude or otherwise) as a model for a painting. 

“No one would’ve wanted to see that,” Steve had replied, dismissive and embarrassed, when Tony had asked. 

But Tony had seen photos of Steve before the serum. And people  _ definitely _ would’ve wanted to see that. Tony wanted to see that. So, he thought maybe, possibly, in another universe where a non-serum Steve Rogers continued being an art student, he would’ve posed once or twice. 

So, he’d plugged his request into his newest invention, put it into a suspended search monitored by JARVIS, and went on to his next genius idea. 

Until, Steve Rogers used the Multiverse Manipulator’s lever to steady himself as he kissed Tony, and now a painting of Steve from another time and another reality was about to land in his workshop in front of them both. He wondered idly if maybe he could distract Steve again by kissing him, but then a shining white light broke through the center of their workshop and the world tilted.

Steve gathered him in his arms, rushed them both behind the workstation that was closest to the Iron Man armor. Steve was probably wondering why he hadn’t suited up yet. Because Steve didn’t know that all that was coming through the Multiverse Manipulator was a painting, (hopefully nude), of himself. 

Except, that wasn’t quite what happened.

“Hello?” The voice sounded familiar, but not. Higher pitch and a bit breathier, but Tony would recognize the voice of Steve Rogers anywhere.

“Tony…” The Steve next to him, sounded even more scared than earlier. 

“Steve--”

“What’s going on?” Both Steve’s asked at the same time, though only one could see Tony, the other sounded lost, alone, frightened. A horrible mix that made Tony’s heart race. This was  _ not _ how this was supposed to go.  

Tony stood, quick enough that Steve’s hand slipped away as he tried to stop him. In the center of his workshop there was another Steve, one that had never met the serum. He was sprawled out on a bed, a sheet wrapped around him in a way that made Tony think that under it he was completely naked. 

“Where’d Donnie go?”

“I’m sorry.” Tony approached with his hands raised. “I don’t know Donnie. My name is Tony Stark.”

The Steve in front of him’s jaw dropped. Behind him he heard his-Steve walking around the workstation, and it was easy to recognize the moment the two Steves saw each other. Both froze, same blues eyes widening, and Tony wondered if it would be inappropriate to wave his hands up and down in front of their eyes. 

But still, he was curious. “Whose Donnie?”

“Donald Abbott, he’s a painter.” From the way this skinnier Steve’s blush spread from his cheeks to under his blanket, this man was much more than a painter to other-Steve. “I sit for him. A lot. People seem to like our collaborations. A sponsor is thinking of hosting a Donnie and Stevie exhibit at a gallery.”

“A gallery? Wow,” Steve-- his-Steve-- said.

The other-Steve raised his eyebrow, gaze obviously tracing up and down his-Steve’s body. “Wow, yourself.” Other-Steve’s eyes were dark, and if his tells were anything like his-Steve’s, he was definitely appreciating the sight in front of him. “I’m guessing we got over the asthma?”

His-Steve snorted. “Among other things.” 

“This your fella?” he asked, and Tony watched as a magnificent blush crossed Steve’s face. 

“That obvious?” The Brooklyn was hinting at his-Steve’s words, reaching out to match other-Steve’s thicker accent. “You know we have a type.”

Other-Steve smirked, turned towards Tony but his gaze remained focused on the larger version of himself. “I’m Stevie.”  

“Stevie huh?” Tony asked, then broke into a laugh when his-Steve started groaning. 

“Thanks for that,”  Steve said to Stevie. “I’m not going to be able to lose that nickname now.” 

Stevie had grown comfortable enough in his new surroundings to sprawl back on the bed and throw an arm over his eyes. “What is honestly going on? An alternate version of myself is sweethearts with a Stark? This me is also, practically, a marble statue. I must be dreaming.” 

Tony inched closer to Steve, so he could whisper in his ear. “Well, he’s not wrong about two out of three of those things, should we let him continue believing the third?” 

“We’re not just going to lie to him, Tony.” His brow furrowed and Tony remembered just minutes ago when he was moaning against workshop equipment. He really should’ve paid more attention to where they were making out. But then again, this wasn’t the worst situation he could’ve landed them in. 

When Tony sighed, both Steves looked at him. It was a heady enough sensation having one Steve look at him, let alone two. Both of them wanted answers, it was clear as day in their expressions. “I explained it a bit earlier to Steve-- my Steve.” The two Steve’s shared a glance and Tony had never felt so outnumbered. He changed gears. “You know the Stark family, right?” 

“Of course.” Stevie sat up in bed, the sheet pooling in his lap. His face brightened as he spoke. “Stark Expo. Stark Industries, greatest innovators of our time.” He paused to take a breath, turned his head to rest on the headboard, and Tony was only human so he took a moment to admire the curve of Stevie’s neck, his lean shoulders--  And the way he was straightening up like something had just clicked for him. His jaw snapped shut and he pointed at Tony. “You did something. I travelled to another world because in  _ this _ world, you did something.”

“That’s...not wrong?” There was a level of guilt Tony genuinely felt. But there was also a tiny part of him that was intrigued by this mishap that brought Stevie to their doorstep, or, well, more accurately, to the middle of his workshop. “I was looking for a painting of Steve.” 

Stevie’s eyes swung towards Steve, who was still standing in whispering distance from Tony. “You’re telling me, that we look like  _ that _ in this world, and no one has painted him? Well that’s a damn shame.”

“They’ve painted me like this,” Steve clarified. “Just not…”

“Like me.” Stevie finished the sentence with a faint blush crossing the tops of his cheeks. His head tilted to the side, and Stevie was considering them now, assessing them. Whatever he saw made his smile turn cheshire-like, and Tony was reminded of his own Steve’s mischievous side. “I’m flattered, truly. I can tell how much you two care about each other, and how attracted you obviously are to one another. Especially for you to be searching the universe, every universe, for you to... What? Find a different version of him?”

Tony sputtered. “That’s not it at all, I was looking for a painting of you. And it's not a different version, both are you.” Tony surprised himself with the fervor in his voice. “Well, obviously not you-you. I didn’t expect an actual other version of you. I’d thought it’d find a painting of Steve from before. I don’t know!” Tony threw his hands up in the air. “It was a passing idea, when I needed a random sample test. I’d been thinking about Steve. Then I started thinking how he’d look from under a paintbrush, in a painting. And I thought--”

Steve broke away from Tony, went to go sit on the foot of the bed. He was shaking his head at Stevie, pressing his lips against a smile. “Tony. I think he’s just riling you up.”  

Stevie reached out and knocked at Steve’s shoulder, and both of them sent the other the exact same side-smile. 

Tony was out of his depth. 

“Come on,” Stevie teased Steve, but his eyes were on Tony. “I wanted to see if he would admit to wanting the me-version of us. I can tell from his face that he does. He looks at me like a painter does, before he puts me in a pose that shows off a lot of skin.” 

“I bet you like those painters, though” Tony replied, hiding his petulance behind a layer of teasing.

“How’d you guess?”  

“Cause you’re putting on a show.”

“Uh, guys,” Steve cut in. “You’re both kind of putting on a show right now.”

Steve was right, he’d been volleying back and forth with Stevie, had moved closer to the bed throughout it, and he’d been enjoying himself. Stevie was, well, as cheeky as Steve.

Tony turned to raise an eyebrow at Steve and knew Stevie had turned his attention on Steve as well. “A show you’re enjoying?” Tony asked.

“Definitely,” Stevie answered for Steve.

“What makes you think that?” Steve chuckled but didn’t contradict him. 

“You may be bigger, but you still - we still - press our tongue to the side of our cheek when we’re trying to hold back desire. Isn’t that right Steve?”

Tony whistled, wondering the last time he saw Steve so caught-out. “Thanks for that hint, Stevie.” 

“Oh, I’m sure there’s more similarities between us, despite the differences. And I’m sure Steve’s memory of what he used to enjoy, when he was like me, would blow my mind.”

Well, then.

Tony suddenly wanted to find his place between these two Steves. 

Stevie just continued speaking, each sentence bringing the three of them closer together. “You guys  _ were _ fooling around before I got here, right?” Stevie stretched, arms up then bending to the side. It was impossible to look at anything other than the smooth expanse of his skin. He wondered if Steve wanted to touch as much as he did. “I was being painted,” Stevie explained. “And well, Tony wasn’t wrong. I do find it...arousing.”

“Are you propositioning us?” Steve asked, pressing his tongue into his cheek as he reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand. Suddenly Tony was on the bed between them. 

“I am, if the answers yes.”

Tony looked at Steve, Steve towards Tony. It was easy to read Steve’s answer, despite how much it surprised him. “Were you this bold then?” Tony had to ask. 

“Depended on the audience.” Steve shrugged. “This wasn’t how I saw this evening going, but, well, I do wonder if that spot behind his thigh, when grabbed properly, could make him come as fast as it did me.”

“And on that note, count me in!” Stevie shuffled back so he laid on one side of the bed, and Steve and Tony sat on the other. “You can send me back anytime, right?” Stevie asked Tony. 

“Yup.”

“Well, I don’t see what harm a few hours could do. Maybe Steve could even paint me for you, Tony.”

For some reason, that was the suggestion that made Steve stutter and fluster the more than he had the entire evening. 

“Oh, Stevie,” Tony hummed. “I think he likes that idea.” 

Stevie smirked. “I think we  _ all _ like that idea.” He licked his lips, gaze dragging from one to the other where they sat at the foot of the bed. “Now come over here and put me in a pose.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!


End file.
